User talk:RansomTime
Archive 1 ---- Block This is the message I got when I was blocked: The block was made by Randomtime. Reason given: This username or IP address is prevented from editing across the entire Wikia network due to vandalism or other disruption. If you believe this is in error, please contact Wikia. The blocker also gave this additional reason: spam.Start of block: 04:36, May 22, 2012 Expiry of block: 04:36, August 22, 2012Intended blockee: 222.127.223.75 Block ID: #37586 Current IP address: 222.127.223.70 Was I spamming? Please clear things up for me. --Keove 12:18, June 1, 2012 (UTC)Keove :I've unblocked this IP address for you -- RandomTime 16:59, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you so much. ----Keove Question On my wiki, adimins are quite active, blocking IPs and users causing vandals and spams. So if a user/IP is blocked, then too it should be reported to you? — ¤ULTIMATE SUPREME ¤ (T@lk) 02:44, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, its me again. Can u help here too? Thanx. — ¤ULTIMATE SUPREME ¤ (T@lk) 12:45, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey, if the admins have dealt with a vandal, you don't need to report it to us. If there's a spambot that you think is likley to hit other wikis, put it on Report:Users and IPs needing checked, and we'll check it out. ::As for the forum question, it looks like it's been answered on the admin forum - if you'd like to get my attention on the community wiki please use my message wall on that wiki in the future. Thanks -- RandomTime 13:34, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :::How will I know if its a spambot or not? — ¤ULTIMATE SUPREME ¤ (T@lk) 03:18, June 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::If it's advertising external sites, it's a spambot. Otherwise it's a vandal -- RandomTime 12:09, June 24, 2012 (UTC) something weird happened hello admin. why did you reverted my edits? i didn't do anything wrong. before undoing again, please take care of the vandals and reply to my profile. explain why u did this. it is not fair that you are not taking action on the 2 wikis rubberfruit and shake-it-up. why??? just why? answer me! and i'm sorry for whatever i did. please take care, this is serious, why we need those 2 wikis if they are dead? and was vandalised by random vandals (including my retarded friend who is now in vacation) FunnyBoy2012 17:12, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :Your post was offensive, so I removed it - the wikis won't be closed, so I removed them from the report page. I've dealt with some of the vandalism, and will do a bit more later. -- RandomTime 17:14, June 10, 2012 (UTC) thanks ok thanks for reply now i understand why the wikis can't be closed but just a small question: are you also going to delete all those useless pages? i saw recently you deleted some comments that my retarded friend made but you need to delete all those pages as well and their comments and block the user that has the ip starting with 24. i will link you the page that includes MOST of pages needing to be deleted: http://rubberfruit.wikia.com/wiki/Delete_these_stupid_pages%21 thanks for taking your time! don't forget to look into other wikia as well! FunnyBoy2012 17:23, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :hello there RandomTime, i want to ask why the wiki hasn't been fully cleaned, the vandal hasn't been dealt with and the useless pages are still here, all i see cleaned are just a load of comments but pages are still here (152 pages). mind you if you visit the place again to clean it? and take care of the vandal that created page about sex, this is definitely not my joker friend, it must be a pedophile or something like that if you look at his offensive comment(s). :thank you and please take care of vandal. FunnyBoy2012 12:56, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Hi, I'd like to point out that this is something I'm doing voluntarily, and I don't have an awful lot of free time at the moment due to my real life which is taking precedent, feel free to ask the VSTF here, or I'll get to it when I can - I'm sorry, I just don't have the time at the moment to go through all those pages ::Secondly, a point on your lanaguage - calling your friend "my retarded friend" - isn't very nice (even if they are actually mentally handicapped, there are much nicer ways of saying it). I've asked you not to do it before, please don't do it again. -- RandomTime 13:35, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hi Random, I wanted to ask you if you are able to track down a certain IP on the Kaminomi Wiki. He is a former contributor, but decided to quit, and has vandalised the wiki and generally been a large nuisance. If you are able to see here, which I believe you can, he is using a proxy of some kind to bypass blocks, as well as discarding the IPs once he's done with them (he is baiting an administrator on the wiki with his last comment). If possible, could you please stop him from causing any more trouble? Time isn't really an issue here, since I can deal with his troublemaking for a while, but I'm wondering if it's possible to just prevent him from harassing users once and for all. Thank you for reading, Demise 14:36, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :Hi - the IP isn't in rbls's list of known proxies - but may well be one. Can you link to the former contributor's page so that I can see if there's a common range of IPs to block -- RandomTime 14:39, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Um, yes. This was his old account, and this was his latest account after he had disabled his own account. I'm not sure what motivated him to, but I believe that he may have been using this IP as well. As you can see, there are several...unsavory edits on it. If you need any more information, please ask, and I'll try to get it to you :) ::Looking at their IPs, it looks like you should block 123.20.0.0/16 and 222.253.64.0/18. That should solve this issue -- RandomTime 22:22, June 25, 2012 (UTC) help Hey. I hate to be a pain. but you never responded to message on the TTTE answers section of the spam page. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 02:59, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Reporting User Hi Random Sorry to bother, but a new user ( User:Milissa ) just came to a wiki I use ( http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Pirates_Online_Players_Wiki ) and is behaving rather obnoxiously. I have warned her, and a strike is coming soon, but the actual reason I am reporting her is that when I left a message on her talk I noticed she used several other wikis, so I decided to check them out ( you can look for yourself too ). I discovered that on all these wikis she has very few edits and has been banned. It seems she just likes to join wikis, spam and then be a nuisance on chat, so I thought I would report her so that you can keep an eye on her. She is also banned on Community Central. I am not requesting her to be banned on the POTCO Players Wiki, as I can do that myself, but I just wanted to let you know. Thanks ~ Jack Pistol :Hi, the VSTF don't have any way to monitor chat logs, no can we block users from chat - so we can't really do much in this case. Feel free to block Millisa on your wiki. -- RandomTime 14:38, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :I am aware of that, but if you look through her contributions you will notice that she has been blocked on various wikis for vandalism and spamming. I am actually reporting this behaviour so that you can perhaps monitor her, in case she targets other wikis too. It seems as though the wikis she has been blocked on are very random and unrelated, which makes me think she has no real interest to use them, but rather to be a nuisance on them. : Mr Curious does it again Lately he's been attacking me on random wikis and now created another ridiculous wiki User:Grand Hunter called "Hunting Rabbits season wiki". Can you find him and ban him please. I forgot to get the wiki to show you.--Brainiac Adam 09:49, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Just Answer This Question I want to know how to deactivate my account. I just don't want to be connected to Wikia at all at this point. It's not just because Community Central. I've been harrassed on several wikis, including one I went on daily, literally. That's all I need to know. UMG-The Biggest Hardcore Pawn/Simpsons Fan on the Wiki (talk) 12:24, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry to hear it, go to and click "Disable my account" -- RandomTime 13:23, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Help I need help! Block http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Loana_Lalonde! :There is no obvious vandalism on the contribs or deleted contribs. Not to mention, the club penguin wiki has plenty of local admins to deal with this, including one who deleted various pages Loana Lalonde recently made. --Callofduty4 (talk) 04:14, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Back to ruin our wikia life again That chump Mr Curious is back on wikia again. Look at what he's done now. http://th-fights-righters.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Cosmic_Talker and he's created another ridiculous wiki as well. Please get him off wikia!--Brainiac Adam 12:50, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :Please keep the insults to a minimum and report these in a central place. That place would be this report. Thank you. -- sulfur (talk) 23:19, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh I see taht Sonic & Gobo Fraggle has attempted to report me here, as I am reporting him now. The difference is that I was reverting his vandalism, and now he has repeatedly spammed his vandalism, has posed as another user, spread lies about me, in addition to giving away personal information about me. ralok (talk) 01:17, December 22, 2012 (UTC) I am sorry about this . . . I didnt ask for any of this, but I take the transmission of accurate information very seriously . . . I didnt want to have this micro-war with this guy . . . I just want accurate information. Check with the admins of any of the wikis I am with . . . I take accurate information very seriously, going so far as to track-down books to verify information. ralok (talk) 01:59, December 22, 2012 (UTC) please help me please . .. Sonic & Gobo Fraggle is giving away information he aquired by posing as another user. I did not give him permission to tell people my name is Eric and I have a lot of very good reasons for not wanting people to know who I am, I have a right to that privacy . . . please stop him, I know he is a sock-puppet for Crazy Diddy Kong to circumvent the block, the wikia staff confirmed he has the same IP address as him . . . and he has the exact same obsession with "whatnots" as crazy diddy kong . . . please I cant take it anymore, this user is tormenting me . . . he has thrown false accusations at me, and he is giving away my personal information . . . please PLEASE do somethin. ralok (talk) 21:19, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I should've made this a little more clear last time I replied to you. :The problem is, I don't know enough about the subject matter of your wiki to even begin to know who's in the right here - in addition, what I see here is a social issue, not a clear cut case of "this is vandalism" - we've been instructed to direct these issues to staff. If you'd like some help with this issue, please send a message to staff at Special:Contact. :As for the matter of personal information, I can't see any of that in the diff you linked. -- RandomTime 22:00, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ::HE is giving the personal information HERE, on this site. WHEN HE REPORTED ME FOR VANDALISM HE GAVE MY NAME!!!!! AND HERE, AND HERE he didnt get my last name correct. But I consider even giving my first name away a gross violation of my privacy. You cant tell me this isnt a violation of my user rights, for other users to give away my personal information. ralok (talk) 22:25, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :::VSTF cannot help you with this matter. Please if you would like help. 22:48, December 23, 2012 (UTC) I am very sorry about this controversy and situation being dragged around. It seems to have finally been resolved (the user causing these controversies involving me has been blocked) . . . again I am very . . . very sorry. As well his information giving my name seems to have been reverted by a kind staff member . . . sorry to have bothered you and this wiki. ralok (talk) 18:40, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :I suspected you'd get it sorted if you contacted staff, sorry for not telling you this sooner. -- RandomTime 18:46, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I didnt know that the option was still valid actually, I hadnt been here before nor had i noticed it . . . i thought the procedure for these sort of controversies had been changed or something. I was confused and upset about the situation . . . I am glad it got sorted out, but i am sorry that you and this site was bothered by it. ralok (talk) 18:48, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Possible Spambot Hi RT! Nice talking to you after a long time. Could you take a look at this please. Since staffs don't check their talkpages regularly, I thought I would get a faster response from you ^_^''' ~ UltimateSupreme' 13:36, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :For some reason I can smell my name in the abuse filter notes ;) :Thanx for the honour and your help.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 16:06, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::I put your name there as it was one of the things that my first version of the filter matched (that's why I added the extra "no spaces" bit) -- 'RandomTime' 16:07, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Imo, user_age=0 would suffice.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 16:10, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yes, but the pattern is "no spaces" at the current time, and the bots may move to accounts -- 'RandomTime' 18:40, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::Then non-autoconfirmed only?' ~ UltimateSupreme''' 02:41, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Clarification Hi, Randomtime. As you may have heard, there was some scandal involved on a fairly new wiki where several users obtained bureaucrat and demoted the founder and his admins. Unfortunately, I was promoted in the mix-up, but only found out after someone came to me and confessed that they had promoted me, and now I was in trouble. I just wanted to clarify that I had nothing to do with any taking over or abuse of power. Danke! -BreezyB 00:42, January 10, 2013 (UTC)